True Meaning of Dominance
by Sumomo-Hitachiin
Summary: 19 year old Byakuya Kuchiki, heir to the Kuchiki Clan's fortune, always gets what he wants. When he finds two beautiful boys on the side of the road, he couldn't help but claim them as his own. No one else understood why he took on two street rats. But, was it really their place to judge? ByakuyaXRenji, ByakuyaXIchigo
1. Chapter 1

For as long as anyone could remember, no one has ever said "no" to Byakuya Kuchiki. Whether it was because of his looks or powerful position no one knew. Spoiled from birth he was. Not even his little sister, Rukia, had the privileges that he had. Byakuya had always gotten what he wanted when he wanted it. So, when Byakuya called upon a servant with a request, the little man was happy to grant it. However, he thought that it was little strange for an heir of his age to ask for something of that nature. "Ishida, I want a toy to play with," he'd said to him. Servant Uryu Ishida arched his eyebrow at the master's request. "A toy, sir? Did I hear you correctly?" he said. His master stared blankly at him, but on the inside he was trying not to smack him silly for questioning him. "I would like a toy, one suited for my liking," Ishida could've taken that statement one of two ways. Hopefully, his master wasn't implying the seriously bad way. "Zaraki Kenpachi has two toys by the names of Nnoitra and Tesra. I would like one of my own," he suppressed the urge to facepalm at him. Of course he would say something like that. "Sir, I don't think that's a good idea-"

"Ishida, I don't believe that I asked you what you thought. I'm ordering you to help me look for a toy," the servant sighed. "Your father won't be pleased, my lord. I'm just merely warning you-"

Byakuya gave him the coldest stare he could muster before gritting out, "Finish that sentence and I'll slit your throat open." Ishida shivered, but bowed anyway. "Of course, sir. Would you like the young mistress to go with you? She has pleaded for a new 'Chappy' stuffed toy again," They both sighed at the thought of an angry twelve-year-old whining and crying for her toy. "Be in the car in five minutes. I will bring Rukia," Ishida bowed and left to do as he said.

**_-BleachYaoi-_**

Renji Abarai wrapped a stray blanket around his friend's shoulders as he trembled violently in the rain. Each rain drop mixed with the tears on both of their faces. The red-head was thankful for that. His friend couldn't see him break down. No, he had to be the strong one. If he gave up, where would that leave him. "Ichigo, we'll be alright," he said to him, talking more to the dark purple bruises resting on his face. The other turned to him and tried to smile. Renji didn't the tiny wince that he made. "I know that... but what if he comes back for us?" Ichigo whimpered. Renji cuddled closer to him, pressing his face into his friend's neck. "You know damn well that's not going to happen. If that bastard even tries to touch you again..." his threat trailed off as he looked at one particularly large bruise on his neck. It all came back to him then. All of the pain caused by that one man for two years, and Renji couldn't do anything to save him. He failed to protect the one friend he had left in this world. "Renji, don't worry about it." Ichigo said, running his fingers through his friend's ponytail. "I was just being paranoid. Aizen hasn't found us yet, has he?" God, just the sound of his name was enough to make the both of them shudder in terror. "Damn right, Ichi! And he's never gonna find us," That was a promise. He would never allow anyone to hurt Ichigo ever again. No matter what, he'd be the one to protect him. "Well, should we go back to the orphanage? It was stupid of me to leave," Ichigo mumbled off. "We are _not_ going back to that damned place!"

"But... Renji-"  
"No! Did you forget that _they_ were the ones who threw us out? We survived six years without them and we can go six more!" Ichigo shook his head. "Still, it'd be nice to sleep in a bed again,"

When he said that, Renji didn't fight to hold back the tears. _Ichigo, you bastard. _he thought. _After everything we've been through, all you can think about is a bed?_ Even though the wish was silly, Renji wanted nothing more than to grant it that second. "I... I'll get you a bed, Ichi," he mumbled into his neck. Renji would make that happen, Ichigo could tell he truly meant that. Somehow, someway, life was going to bring sunshine back to their dark world.

**_-BleachYaoi-_**

"I don't see why you can get toys the second you ask for them!" Rukia Kuchiki pouted from the backseat. Ishida and Byakuya groaned at her whining. "Young Mistress, just be thankful that you're even getting this toy," the servant told the stubborn girl. "But Nii-sama isn't even a grown up yet! He's only nineteen!" she continued. "That _is_ grown up, Rukia," Byakuya corrected, trying harder than ever to control his temper. "Nuh-uh! Grown ups are fifty!" The two adults shook their heads. This was going to be one agonizing car ride.

Tuning out his baby sister's ranting, the Kuchiki heir looked at all the rain spilling from the sky. He didn't understand why, but there something about the rain that made him feel so calm. Maybe it was because of how random each drop was. They'd scatter around like beautiful rose petals, but then disappear on the earth's surface. So perfect, yet so mortal. They were similar to him in that way. As the car turned in the direction of the ''Forever Chappy" toy store, Byakuya couldn't help but notice two figures curled up together in an alleyway. What really stood out to him was the bright red rivers flowing down one of their shoulders. They were stained with the water from the rain, making them seem more luminous to his eyes. He had to have it.

"Stop the car!" he suddenly said.

Ishida halted the vehicle with a rough lurch forward. "Sir? Is something wrong?" he asked him. Byakuya turned to his faithful servant and his sister. "Buy the toy and meet me back here in exactly ten minutes. Anything later and I will be forced to administer punishment," his tone was rough even little Rukia was shivering in the back. "Y-yes, Nii-sama!" she saluted him. "Of course sir," Ishida added. Byakuya nodded to them both and walked out the car, walking quickly to the object of his affections. Rukia and Ishida stared off at him as he walked away. "My brother is really weird!" she comments, squirming her into her brother's vacant spot. Ishida had to admit it; she did have a point there. There was no time to ponder on that thought, though. According to his master, they had nine minutes to find that Chappy toy. "Hold on, Mistress," was all the warning he gave before he sped off, leaving Rukia to hold on to her "Oh shit!" bar with all of her might.

**_-BleachYaoi-_**

The orange headed boy softly sung a lullaby his real mother had sung to him when he was younger to his sleeping friend. Honestly, he was happy that Renji was fast asleep. It broke his heart to hear him give out promises he could never fulfill. The way he was talking earlier had almost convinced him that he'd have a nice bed to sleep in soon. Ichigo knew Renji blamed himself for everything scar, physical and emotional, he had. In truth, Ichigo turned the blame on himself. _It was me who wasn't strong enough to protect us, Renji._ He wanted to say to him. If Renji had heard him talk like that, he'd hear a mouthful of "Don't talk like that, Ichi! It's my fault!" for a week. He chuckled at the thought. It was nice to see Renji was still his old overconfident self after all that's happened to them. If it wasn't for that, Ichigo was positive that the two of them would've died the moment the scary man caught them. They both pulled through because of Renji's strength, his overwhelming limitless strength. For the millionth time that day he asked himself, "How lucky am I to have you?"

His thoughts were interrupted by approaching footsteps. Instinctively, he hid Renji under the blanket the two were sharing. The rapidly falling raindrops made it hard for him to see who was coming towards them. Ichigo assumed the worst and held Renji close. "No, he couldn't have found us!" he thought aloud. "He's all the way in Las Noches. We ran so far!" The dark figure had suddenly made its way in front of him. _He's so fast_, he realized. Another second glance at this strange man gave him the relief he needed. This man wasn't Aizen. His hair was darker, eyes were colder, and skin was darker than that of the bad man. This stranger, what was he doing here? And why was he so familiar? "Hello," his smooth voice called out to him. Ichigo shivered, clutching his sleeping friend tighter. "Hi," he squeaked out. "I want you to come with me." the man said simply. Ichigo arched his eyebrow. There was no way in hell he'd follow this guy, even if he was the most beautiful man he ever did see. "Why?" he asked. The man gave him a small frown. "Do not question me. Stand up and come with me," Ichigo pouted. Now, this was just rude. "I don't know you! Renji said to never go anywhere with strangers!" Ichigo shouted. The strange man chuckled at his outburst. "Then maybe this 'Renji' could come with you," he offered.

Speaking of the redhead, Ichigo's loud declaration was enough to stir him awake from his little cat nap. "Damn, Ichi," he grumbled. "I'm trying to sleep here!" "Renji! This man is trying to take me away!" Renji was wide awake after that. He ripped away from Ichigo's hold to stand guard in front of him. No man was taking him away, not if he had something to say about it. "What man? Where?" he growled out. Ichigo pointed behind him and he instantly turned in that direction. What he found nearly made him drop to his knees. "I-it's y-you!" he sputtered out. The young man tilted his head. "Have you seen me before?" he asked curiously. "Y-yeah! You always came over and... played Othello," Ichigo shudder at his discovery. "You played with Aizen,"

The beautiful raven was shocked to say the least. His eyes widened a bit before they went back to their original empty state. "Sosuke... You're acquainted with him?" he asked. Before Ichigo could give a proper answer, Renji shouted above all of their heads "Hell yeah! That bastard took us from the street and..." his eyes squeezed shut, pleading for the flashbacks to leave before they even came. "Look, Pretty Boy! Ichigo's not going anywhere with you! All you'll do is send us back to that damned idiot!" he snarled, getting into his battle stance. "I am Byakuya Kuchiki," the man introduced himself finally. "Not, 'Pretty Boy'. Address me properly if you wish to become my property," The two looked at him with pure confusion in their eyes. "Property? Did you just really..." Ichigo trailed off, seeing just how serious this Byakuya was. "I know nothing of your time with Sosuke and I don't care. What I want is for you two to become my toys." he explained. Renji was becoming angrier with each word the man said. "Toys? Do we look like toys to you, Pretty Boy?" he spat. Without warning, Byakuya's pale hand came down and struck him across the face. "Renji!" Ichigo gasped as he saw his friend being slammed into the ground. "Did you not hear me when I said 'address me properly'?" Byakuya said, voice turning dark. "I honestly just wanted you, Renji. However, I will be gracious enough to not separate the two of you."

"What makes you think I want anything to do with you!" Renji growled, his face still in the asphalt. Byakuya smirked. "I said I wanted you, that's all to it," for a moment, Ichigo heard a sincere tone in his smooth voice. Maybe, just maybe, this man was the answer to all his silent prayers. "Renji... I think we should listen to him,"

**_-BleachYaoi-_**

Byakuya was tired of all this useless talking. Why won't these two just submit to him already? Didn't they know that arguing with a Kuchiki will get them no where? Now they've become bickering among themselves! Who had time for this? He has to meet Ishida and his hyperactive sister in less than four minutes. "What in the hell do you mean 'listen to him'? Ichigo we don't know anything about this guy!" Renji argued back to his friend. Byakuya was starting to like this "Ichigo" a little more. The sooner they submit, the better. "I can't stay on the streets anymore! We need a real place to stay!" Ichigo said, sounding as if he were begging for his friend to listen to him. "What good will that do if you get hurt again? What if he's another Aizen?"

"How about I propose this?" Byakuya calls out, ceasing their arguing. "I will ensure your safety from Sosuke if you become my toys," Look at him, sounding as if these two had a choice. It was the least he could do, give them a sense of individuality before he claimed them. Renji took his offer to heart and thought about it. On one hand he couldn't risk Ichigo getting hurt again, and on the other he needed to keep him away from Aizen. "Renji, please," Ichigo shook him. The redhead cringed, but looked up at the Kuchiki. "You swear you'll keep us away from him?" he said, giving in. "I am a man of my word," he said, trying to not to sound as anxious as he felt. Renji lifted himself from the ground. He stared deeply into Byakuya's eyes and then bowed. "Renji Abarai, fifteen years old. I'll please you in any way, Master," Ichigo stared at him with eyes, but followed his lead. "Ichigo Kurosaki, fifteen years old. I owe you my life for this, Master," the Kuchiki smiled at this. Oh, this was going to be quite amusing. "Well said, boys. Well said." he chuckled. "Now, let's go home."

**_A/N: First chapter of a story I made out of boredom! I was thinking of a ByaRenIchi threesome... JESUS wouldn't that be heaven! Anyways, review and tell me if this is any good~! Thank you!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Uryu was shocked. Byakuya Kuchiki was a lot of things; bold, stubborn, irrational, and even beautiful. However, _late_ was not one of them. His servant checked his watch to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Fifteen minutes had gone by and there was no sign of his master. Little Rukia had fallen asleep in the backseat with her arms wrapped around her new toy. They talked for a bit, but when they noticed her big brother was running late, Rukia panicked. She began to think up impractical scenarios. "What if he fell in a puddle?" she asked the servant. "He'll get back up and come to the car," he answered. "What if he broke his leg?" "Then he'll waddle back to the car." He tried to keep himself from laughing at the girl, but she was making that a little difficult. "What if he gets raped by a gang of teddy bears?" she cried. Ishida shook his head. "Rukia… who told you that word?" he asked. "Yumi-sama told me that his baldy friend keeps raping him!" _Heir to the Ayesgawa Clan, Yumichika!_ He grumbled in his head. _How dare he corrupt the mind of this innocent child?!_ "Master will be fine. Have you known his to be defeated so easily?" the girl whimpered. "Ishida! The teddy bears-" "Mistress," he interrupted. "Master will fend off all the teddy bear rapists, alright? He will come back to us, eventually."

After that, the girl cried herself to sleep. Ishida swore he will have a few words with that Yumichika lad. "Rape… to a twelve-year-old? Are you kidding me?" he thought aloud. "What are you going on about now, Ishida?" a familiar bored tone called out. Ishida jumped at the sudden sound. When had he gotten back? "Kuchiki-sama! Where have you been, sir?" Instead of answering, Byakuya turned around and said, "Get in the backseat and say nothing." Ishida looked back when he heard the door open. His eyes went wide when two dirty boys piled themselves into the car. "Kuchiki-sama? Who are they?" he asked his master. "They are my new toys. Let us take them home now, Ishida." Ishida stared back at the two shivering bodies. The red-headed one looked pissed off at everything, most likely his new master, and the orange headed one had fear written all over himself. "Kuchiki-sama," Ishida gulped. "I was under the impression that you were only looking for one 'toy'." Byakuya huffed. "Drive, Ishida. I don't want my toys to fall ill before I get the chance to play with them," Not wanting to make him grow impatient, an impatient Kuchiki is never a fun one, Uryu drove towards home.

_**-BleachYaoi-**_

Ichigo and Renji swore on their lives that this was the largest how they've ever seen. Sure, Aizen was pretty wealthy, but this guy was _loaded_. Kuchiki's house was a palace compared to Aizen's place! Just who was this "Byakuya Kuchiki" anyway? The car stopped a few feet away from the front door, which look so royal to the two newcomers. Byakuya turned to look at the sleeping kid beside Renji. "Ishida, I want you to put my sister to bed. I'll take my toys to the bath," he ordered. "Yes, sir," his servant nodded, hopping out of the car. The car's backseat door opened and Ichigo was yanked out of the vehicle. "Hey, asswipe!" Renji growled at the rich man who dared to hurt his friend. "Watch your fucking hands!" Byakuya sighed. "You aren't very intelligent, are you? I'll have to punish you later, my dear toy," Ichigo was suddenly thrown over the man's shoulder and Renji followed. "Whoa! Dude, put me down!" Renji ordered. "The more you deny me, the harsher punishment you'll get." Byakuya growled back.

Everything in this house was big. It was nothing like Renji's ever seen before. The walls were painted a lush lavender and grey color, it matched his new "master's" eyes almost perfectly. Soft looking grey carpets covered every single part of the ground. _What kind of house is 99% carpet? _ Pictures of old men with similar eyes were lined up beside each other on the walls. Renji stared at each one in complete awe. Just when the thought this house couldn't get anymore amazing, Byakuya took them into his bathroom. The bathtub was shining silver with a purple rose petal printed curtain. A variety of body washes were lined up on the edge. The flavor that surprised him the most was "chocolate cherry". Maybe he could ask his master to try out some of these. "Renji!" he shrieked when his body thumped to the white tiled floor. "Ow! You fucker-" Byakuya's foot struck him in the stomach, interrupting whatever obscurity was he going to rant out. His friend was still hung over the man's shoulder. "I would like you to step into hallway while I bathe your strawberry friend here. Do not eavesdrop and do not make a sound," There was no way his ribs could survive another one of those kicks. He had no choice but to oblige the asshole of a Kuchiki. "Yes, master," he muttered sarcastically and crawled pitifully out of the bathroom, slamming the colorfully decorated door.

**_-BleachYaoi-_**

Honestly, the beautiful Renji Byakuya thought he saw today was a real piece of work.

He was rude and had such an ugly tongue! He smirked to himself. _Maybe that could be pretty useful. I should not resent him just yet. _"Um... Master? Are you going to put me down anytime soon?" the strawberry asked him after a moment of silence. He was about strike him for trying rush him, but the boy had called him "Master". Ichigo's safe... this time. "Sit down and strip while I prepare the water," he commanded, setting him on the ground. Poor Ichigo slouched to the floor, a dark red blush on his face. Byakuya twisted the silver hot water knob and then looked at Ichigo, who had yet to take off any clothing. "Ichigo, were my orders not clear?" he said, trying the contain his impatience. "I'm sorry. It's just that... I'm not really comfortable when I'm naked, you know?" he muttered bashfully. Byakuya frowned. What was so bad about being nude? It was how everyone was born in this world, was it not? No one in the estate has said anything about him when he walks around bare. Of course, if they had the courage to, they'd have their tongues ripped from their mouths. "What does that matter? Are you ashamed of body, Ichigo?" he asked.

What he hadn't expected were the tears that fell one by one down the boy's face. It made his stomach churn painfully. "Ichigo, I asked you a question," he pressed him. Ichigo crossed his arms, clutching at his shoulder. His bangs fell to his eyes, his expression couldn't be read. "I don't... I don't Master to see them," he whimpered. A black eyebrow arched up. "What? What can't I see?" he asked curiously. "Just let me cleanse you, Ichigo," The orange head rose up and he hastily removed his shirt. the churning in the heir's turned into a sudden sharp pain. Ichigo's torso was filled with black, blue, and dark purple bruises. Scars and lashes stuck out on his arms. Byakuya was almost scared of seeing the rest of his body. "Sosuke... had he done this to you?" he cringed when the boy nodded at him. Ichigo unbutton his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. His master refused to look down, knowing damn well that the scars were even worse. "Renji and I were both kicked out of the orphanage we used to stay in about eight years ago. Not even a month after being on our own, Sosuke Aizen found us lying in the street, the same way you did." he began. "He took us in, fed us, cleaned us up, and even gave us a nice bed to sleep in. But... he wasn't nice to us. Most of the time, he'd lock us up in his room in the dark. Renji would scream and curse for him to at least let me go, but each time he asked, I'd get beatings and sometimes something w-worse," Byakuya wanted to stop him. He didn't want to hear it anymore. "He never raped us, if that's what you're thinking, Master. We just ended in the hospital a lot," he gave him a reassuring smile. There was something else he was holding back, he could tell. "Enough of this. Get in the tub,"

**_-BleachYaoi-_**

Renji was tears. He knew he wasn't supposed to listen in, but he's never been one to follow rules. Memories of his time with Aizen came back to him as he heard friend speak of what happen. _Sure Ichi._ he chuckled in his head. _I'm glad_. More tears streamed down his face. The master had listened to Ichigo, he was actually listening. He wasn't hearing the complete truth, however. He didn't know that most of their torture was _his _fault in some way. "They didn't rape us, if that's what you're thinking, Master," he could almost hear the smile in his friend's voice. _I'm glad he didn't take your innocence Ichigo._

A sudden gasp was heard from behind him. "Who are _you_?" a little voice asked him. He turned to see a little girl holding a tiny stuffed rabbit. He was about to speak, but the little girl cried out "Inoue! Ishida! There's a bandit in the house!" His eyes widened. _Holy shit._

**_-BleachYaoi-_**

"Inoue! Ishida! There's a bandit in the house!" Ichigo and Byakuya heard a shrill voice scream out. Ichigo turned to his master and frowned. A bandit? The only person out there was Renji. "Rukia, I forgot about her," Byakuya growled to himself. He scrubbed at Ichigo's lower torso with a light yellow sponge soaked in "Strawberry Milkshake" flavored body wash. Ichigo gave him an annoyed scowl, but said nothing about it. He sat back and watch as Byakuya scrubbed at him, relaxing in the bubble suds around him. It's been awhile since he's been so tranquil and laid back. Strangely enough, Byakuya was scrubbing at his skin, paying special attention to his bruises. It was as if he were trying to erase them from his sight. "Ah! It is a bandit!" another voice joined the screaming girl's. "Take that!" she shouted, followed by Renji's pain-filled cry. "Master?" Ichigo finally spoke up. "Aren't you going to do something about that?" Byakuya glanced at the door and smirked evilly. "Consider it his punishment for calling me such vulgar names," he chuckled. Ichigo shrugged and sank into the bubbles a little more. _Well, he did deserve it. _

_**A/N: Another chappy down! In this story, I made Byakuya have a sense of humor! I'm sick of these fanfics that make him out to be an emotionless sexy monster! Jeez people! Anyways, *cough cough* Review, favorite, follow, or do a little dance and wait for me to update soon~!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn it, Orihime!" Ishida cried out, pulling the woman away from the defenseless Renji. _A bandit?_ _Why was that their first assumption? _ "This is one of the master's new toys," the servant informed them. "If he has been harmed in anyway, I'll help plan your funeral," Renji giggled at how wide the woman's eyes got. The little girl stared at him with an obviously confused look on her face. "Toy? This is a person, Ishida!" she said, glaring at the man. "It's a long story, Mistress," Ishida held out a pale hand towards Renji. "Are you alright? Did she hurt you too bad?" Renji blinked up at him. For a servant to the stubborn Kuchiki heir, he sure was fancy looking. He was dressed in all white, kept his hair shiny and neat, and not to mention his speech was almost flawless. "I'm fine, jackass," the moment his words fell from his lips, he felt a slight chill run down his spine. _"Don't say a word." _His master had told him. Why should he be afraid of _him?_ What would he do if he heard him speaking? Scold him? Smack him around a little bit? "Is something the matter, sir?" he asked him. "Didn't you hear me when I said 'I'm fine, jackass'? Don't bother me," he shot back. Before anyone could respond to his rudeness, the bathroom door slowly squeaked open. Byakuya stood at the doorway, glaring daggers at the redhead on the floor. His friend stood beside him, dressed in a silk black robe that stopped a few inches above his knees. "Didn't I say to not say a word?" More shudders shook through Renji's body. The master's tone was so _cold_. If a single voice could murder him, his body would in bloody shreds right about now.

"Master, I apologize-"

"Don't, Ishida. It is my disobedient toy who is at fault here," Byakuya snarled. "Oooh~!" Rukia suddenly screeched, dropping her bunny to the ground. Her eyes shimmered in excitement as he looked at Ichigo. "He's really pretty, Nii-sama!" she squealed. "Can I play with him?" "No, mine," Came his immediate reply. Rukia pouted. "No fair! Why do get to play with them both?"

"I am older than you, Rukia,"

"That's not an excuse!"

Byakuya shook his head. Arguing with a twelve-year-old is way beneath him and a complete waste of time. He pulled the disrespectful redhead from the floor, his nails digging into his skin. "Ishida, take Ichigo to my chambers. Do not allow him to leave," he ordered. Uryu bowed to his master and lead the strawberry away. Then, he looked down at his baby sister. "Rukia, take Orihime to the gardens. Add some more to her collection," Rukia rolled her eyes, but grabbed the servant's hand. "Come on Hime,' she grumbled and skipped away.

This left Byakuya and Renji alone. Renji could feel the killing intent in the Kuchiki's eyes. "Get in there and strip," he said, dragging him inside the bathroom. _Damn it! I'm not getting naked in front of this guy!_ he willed his body to not listen to the immediate command. "If you don't take off your clothes, I'll take them off for you," Byakuya's fingers were clutched together into a fist. If it weren't for that, he probably wouldn't have known the man was growing infuriated. Renji's hands almost followed the order, so he brought them up to his mouth.

"I won't answer to you!" he muffled. "You are my toy-"

"Shut up! I am a human fucking being, not your toy!" he shouted, angrily glaring at Byakuya. "You swore your life to me. Do you not bowing before me?" Byakuya smirked.

"I did that for Ichigo! There's no way he'd survive if Aizen found him again,"

**_-BleachYaoi-_**

Renji Abarai was a very stubborn toy indeed. It was fun at first, but now it was getting on his nerves. "If that's the case," he said, responding to his somewhat heartbreaking confession. "Then you should keep your end of the deal if you wish for my protection. If you deny me, then I'll be forced to throw you both back into the streets in which I found you," the glare Renji had disappeared and teary eyes replaced it. "No! Please don't do that to him!" The master's eyebrow arched. It surprised him when the redhead said "him" instead of "us". Did this boy not care for his own safety? "Please, just don't send him back there!" he begged. His tears were finally sliding down his face ."You will strip. After you bathe, a fair punishment will await you." Oh yes, punishment. This little streetrat will pay for his disrespect. Byakuya was almost shaking in anticipation of Renji's entertaining demise. He will definitely enjoy himself. "Alright, Master," Renji spat, taking off his T-shirt. The older male nearly gasped when he saw black ink dance across the boy's body. "Damn," he hissed. So many tattoos that stretched to so many places and Byakuya wanted to explore them all. Maybe this boy's bitter demeanor will be worth it in the end.

**_-BleachYaoi-_**

Ichigo spread himself out on the silk comforters below him. They caressed his body so sweetly. He made a good call on convincing Renji to trust Byakuya. Calling this man "Master" wouldn't be a problem him! As long as he kept he and Renji safe and away from Aizen, he would follow Byakuya Kuchiki to the ends of the earth if needed. The way he looked at him while he told his story, it was the most sympathetic look he'd ever seen from anyone. It was adorable how he tried to hide it. His heart warmed up and his stomach flipped at the sweet memory. Byakuya Kuchiki... an unbelievably sweet man.

_**-BleachYaoi-**_

Abarai huffed as his master scrubbed him down. This was possibly the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to him in his fifteen years of life. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why can't I wash my damn self?" he asked, a blushing burning on his face. "Don't question my actions, my lovely toy. You'll give me a headache," Byakuya replied back, smirking a little. A light shiver went through him. _I guess it's in my best interest to keep my mouth shut for now_. Though this was quite strange, ok it was _hella_ strange, it also felt relaxing. The bubbles tickled at his skin and they smelled like pineapples. A smile lit up his face as he picked up a group of suds. He tossed them around, sniffed them, and blew them happily out of his hand. When a clump of them accidently landed on Byakuya's nose, he couldn't help but laugh at him. "You are certainly a child," he grumbled. "You look totally ridiculous! That's wha-" Renji stopped when he suddenly got a face full of bubbles. Some even went into his mouth. "Ew! Dude, what was that for?" he spat at the bitter taste. "I can't have you beat me, can I? Being defeated by a toy is quite mortifying for someone of my stature, don't you agree?" he chuckled. "Two can play at that game, asshole!" And the war was on.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: This has a little lime...it's my first try at it! We all have to start somewhere, right? RenjiXByakuya_**

Ichigo arched his eyebrow when Renji and Byakuya came into the bedroom covered in suds. Renji was scowling, as usual, and Byakuya held a blank stare. "Uh... don't ask," he muttered, slouching onto the floor. "Ichigo," his master called out. "Give him the green garments behind you,"

"Green?! Why do I have to wear green?" Renji complained as Ichigo tossed him a silky emerald robe. "I believe it will suit your hair," Byakuya said. "Try it on, Renji! You'll look great," Ichigo assured him. The brown towel around Renji's tattooed waist was ripped away from him by his very impatient master. "Put it on quickly, please. I would like to discuss some conditions with the two of you," Ichigo chuckled at the grumbled curses Renji released. When the robe covered his naked body, he crawled into the master's bed next to Ichigo. "Conditions, eh?" he huffed. "Rules you will follow while you are here. Listen well, my toys. If you break the rules, I will be forced to administer harsh punishment," the two boys gulped at how dark the master's voice became when he uttered the word "punishment". Call it Ichigo's imagination, but it seems like Byakuya _enjoys_ the thought of punishment. He brushed it off. His master was probably too composed for something like that. "One, sleeping in my bed without permission is strictly forbidden. I have provided a single air mattress for the two of you to share at the foot of the bed,"

Renji looked like he was going to protest, so Ichigo pinched his arm.

"Two: Do not speak to anyone unless given permission to do so," _Seems Legit_. Ichigo smiled. Again, Renji scowled.

"The third and last rule: Do whatever I tell you to. No questions asked," Renji scoffed. "Who died and made king of the fucking world?" he grumbled. Ichigo pinched him again. "Be nice for once in your life!" Byakuya shook his head. "That is alright, Ichigo. I've already got something brewing for our lovely Renji here," Byakuya smirked. "I'm going to bathe now. Feel free to put on the accessories provided for you in the box on the table over there," he gave the boys an evil grin before leaving.

Ichigo found himself staring after his master as he left. He felt somewhat envious of Renji and the way his master talked to him. The two were going to be close, he could see it already. "Ichigo? What's wrong?" Ichigo jumped, blinking up at his concerned friend. He shook his head at him. "Nothing... it's just that..." a small blush spread across his cheeks. "Do you like Master?" he asked. Renji blushed darker than he did, but tried to blow it off with a frown. "Do I _like_ that son of a bitch? Hell no! He's a narcissistic sadist!" Ichigo mimicked his frown. "He was kind enough to take us in, Renji," "What if he turns out to be another Aizen? Huh, Ichigo? Then what will you do?" They both glared at each other. "Then we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" Ichigo grumbled, reaching a hand into the box the master left for them. His eyes widened at one thing he found.

"Uh... Renji?"

_**-BleachYaoi-**_

Byakuya tipped his head back into the warm water. His body flinched at the initial burn of it, but gradually relaxed. A smile fell on his face. He'd give anything to see the reactions of his two toys as they explored the items in the box. Of course, those items were a special gift from his best friend and ex-boyfriend, Zaraki Kenpachi. If their relationship had progressed further, they would have used those during their bedroom escapades. Byakuya shivered at the thought. The man was _rough_ without them, he'd rather not imagine how long he'd play sick after he used _those_ dreadful things on him.

_**"SON OF A BITCH!"**_

he heard Renji scream.

"Yes, such a feisty little redhead," the master purred to himself. It would take a whole lot of power and dominance to break him into submission. But, how could he call himself a Kuchiki if he couldn't be able to do that much? Then there was Ichigo. This one could easily be brought to his knees. The problem is he didn't think he'd have the heart to do it. Ichigo was so sweet and that Othello cheating idiot, Aizen, put him through hell and beyond. What could he do? "This is going to give me headache I will ask Ishida for some aspirin later one." he grumbled, scrubbing some sakura flavored body wash into a lather on his cloth.

_**-BleachYaoi-**_

Renji growled at the bright pink collars in his and Ichigo's hands. "What in the hell does this Kuchiki guy think this is?" Ichigo giggled and put the collar around his neck. "Does this look ok on me?" he asked his fuming friend. The redhead screamed at him. "Ichigo Kurosaki! Get that damned thing off our neck this instant!" he scolded. Ichigo chuckled. "Master did say he wanted us to try these on. He's the boss, you know!" "Where has your balls gone, my friend?" Renji whined. Ichigo rolled his eyes and dug into the master's box some more. The rest of the items weren't ones he really recongized. "Beads... rings... and what is this?" he thought aloud, arching and eyebrow at a weird looking stick. Renji realized what they were immediately and snatched them away from the oblivious strawberry. "Kinky bastard," he mumbled. Ichigo looked confusedly at Renji. "Uh, what are those-"  
"You will find out soon enough, Ichigo," an amused voice interrupted, making them both jump. Ichigo's face lit up and Renji's stayed the same when the master came into the room, having now changed into his silky evening wear. "Welcome back, Master!" the strawberry greeted. Byakuya smirked when he noticed Ichigo wearing the collar. "You look quite ravishing, Ichigo. I approve," Ichigo blushed, petting at his collar. Then there was Renji, who had deliberately refused to put stupid pink thing on. The master was definitely displeased with this, but he expected this would happen. "Renji... why don't you have on your collar? the Kuchiki asked through gritted teeth. "Damn it! Who said I was listening to your preppy ass in the first place?"

"Since we made a certain deal, or should I consider it null and void?" That shut him up real fast. _It's for Ichigo's sake, Renji_. "Fine, you prick," Renji fastened the collar around his neck and pouted. "Do not take those off," Byakuya ordered, looking directly at Renji. Sighing, he slouched himself onto the bed with his two toys. "I'm rather tired after that bath. Renji, I would like you to help me fall asleep," Renji gave him an annoyed look. "And how should do that, eh 'Master'? Would like me to read you a bedtime story? Or maybe I should pour you a glass of warm milk!" he said, sticking out his tongue. Byakuya ignored his sarcasm and shook his head. "Master," Ichigo chimed in. "Why would you want to sleep now? It's only 7 pm," "Nothing that it's any of your business, but I must awake at three in the morning for my training," he turned back to Renji. "I want you to bring me to an orgasm," Both boys dropped their jaws. They both searched for some type of jest in their master's expression, but failed to find any. He was being completely serious!

**_-BleachYaoi-_**

Ever since Byakuya lost his virginity to Zaraki Kenpachi four years ago, he was never able to fall asleep without having an orgasm. As embarrassing as it sounds, it's the truth. None of the servants in the mansion (minus Ishida, who decided to come into his chambers without knocking one evening) even knew he had a sex drive. They all just assumed he was just some asexual robot. Seriously! He was a teenage boy with hormones! This was bound to happen. A small blush grazed his pale face when he admitted this fact to his toys. Ichigo blushed brightly and Renji erupted with laughter. "Hot damn!" he roared. "That just too rich! You really are a-" he stopped when he felt a pair of hands squeeze around his neck. His air supply was suddenly restricted and he gagged. "Say another word and I will kill you," Byakuya growled. "Is that clear?" without waiting for an answer, he pushed Renji away. "Now, do as I have ordered," he glare went light as he turned to Renji's terrified companion. "You may sit still and watch if that is what you would prefer," Ichigo nodded and scooted back to give the two some room. "Go on now, Renji," he almost laughed at the lost expression on the poor boy's face. He and Ichigo were both only fifteen years old. It would be a great surprise to him if they knew how to do anything sexual. "You will kiss me first," Renji visibly shivered. Oh? Was this going to be his first kiss? Well, it's better to have it take by someone of a Kuchiki stature than by a random Neanderthal.

**_-BleachYaoi-_**

Ichigo couldn't believe it. His master had to... you know... to sleep every night! Now, the Kuchiki had he and Renji to fix the problem for him. _Why didn't Master choose me?_ he thought curiously. It's not like he _wanted_ to do it, but he'd be more willing than Renji. Why choose a disobedient toy over a loyal one? Maybe this was the "punishment" he'd spoken of earlier. If that was the case, then it'd be alright to choose Renji over himself. His friend crawled between his master's legs and leaned into his face, holding still. Ichigo was on the edge of his seat, eagerly waiting for something to happen. "What is the matter, Abarai Renji? Have you never kissed someone in your fifteen years of life?" the master taunted, laughing when he got a nod in return. "That is alright. Follow my lead and everything will work in my favor," he wrapped his arms around Renji's neck and pulled him in for a light kiss. Byakuya started off slow, making sure Renji could fall into the rhythm he was creating. Renji trembled, probably from how soft the other's lips were. His master licked and nipped at his toy's lips, practically begging for entrance. Hesitantly, Renji opened his mouth. Byakuya's tongue snaked its way inside his warm, moist cavern, tasting everything he could. Ichigo blushed and licked his lips at the groan the two released. _I... I think I should turn away now._ Ichigo thought. _This is getting really weird._ He couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away when he saw his master guide Renji's lips away from his and towards his neck.

_**-BleachYaoi-**_

He certainly didn't want to do this. If he had a choice in the matter, he would've told the bastard to go screw himself! Now, his body wouldn't listen to what his mind had to say. This man made his body _burn_. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. All of his sense were completely sent into overdrive and all the master did was _kiss_ him! The sweet taste from the Kuchiki's lips still lingered in his mouth as he was guided away from them. "Don't hold yourself back, Renji," Byakuya whispered hotly into his ear. The red-head's mouth latched on to his master's porcelain neck, making him whimper out. Such a sweet taste his skin had. Renji lapped and sucked all over him, pleased with the marks he'd left. His master writhed beneath him, bucking his hips towards his.

"More," he demanded, attempting to keep his dominant role. "Do more, you imbecile!" Renji's hands slowly slid their way up the Kuchiki's pajama shirt, trembling more as he caresses the man's chest. _So soft._ was all Renji could think. His fingers toyed with this hardening nipples, twisting plucking in ways that drove his master completely mad. He failed to notice that Byakuya had pulled down both of their trousers and boxers until he felt both of their erections sliding together. The two groaned out at the simultaneous heat. Pale legs hooked themselves around the younger's waist, trying desperately to bring back the friction. "Move, damn it!" Had this been any other situation, Renji would have refused loudly with a very harsh "Fuck off!". Now, all of the blood from his head went straight to his aching member. _He_ was calling the shots now. Renji rolled his hips forward, letting his own precum slick him up for more movements. He bit his lip to hold back the moans he wanted to make. His master, on the other hand, didn't seem to have that problem. His back arched off the bed, mouth open to release a series of incoherent mewls.

"Faster... now... Faster!" the master moaned, locking his legs on Renji's sides. He didn't have to tell him twice. Renji faltered whatever rhythm they had and rocked erratically against Byakuya. This time, he couldn't hold back his sounds. "F-fuck, this is too hot," he grumbled, clutching at Byakuya's pale hips. He felt a strange sensation of heat coil in his stomach. It tightened the more he moved. the Kuchiki sensed this and gripped the base of his leaking member. "N-no! Don't y-you dare-" he interrupted himself with a high pitched scream. His body trembled violently as he came undone, spilling himself over Renji's member and his own stomach. Renji watched him with wide eyes. If that wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen in his life... "Your punishment," Byakuya rasped once he came down from his high. "you will not cum tonight," Renji growled at him. He had been so close. There was no way this priss was just gonna leave him hanging after all that! "That's what you deserve for calling me out of my name so many times today," he yawned, smirking up at him. Renji clenched his fists together. "Son of a-"

"Good night Renji, Ichigo," The red-head's eyes widened at the mention of his friend's name. He turned to where Ichigo was, arching his red brow when he saw him squirming. Then he realized... "Wait, Kuchiki! What about Ichigo?" he frowned. Byakuya Kuchiki had already fallen asleep.

_**A/N: Review and stuff! I expect another update in the very near future. Plus, tell me what you think would happen next! I already know, but I just wanna know what you think~ :D :D**_


End file.
